A demon's love
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yugi disappeared without a trace five years ago, now he's back and Yami just wants to know what happened as well as keep his brother safe. YxA not Anzu
1. the return

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yami woke up to his blaring alarm clock early Monday morning. He groaned before rolling out of bed and wandering down the stairs to see if his grandfather needed any assistance before he headed off to Domino University for the first day of classes of his junior year.

"Morning Grandpa." Yami said as he walked down into the shop to see his grandfather straightening the card display below the glass counter.

"Morning Yami, are you ready for your classes?" Solomon said casually.

"Yes grandpa I am. Today I have a course on Egyptian history, which I'm really looking forward to." Yami said offhandedly not missing the sadness in his grandfather's eyes, but also knowing his eyes held the same sadness in them.

"Yugi would have loved to take that class with you." Solomon said, suddenly no longer feeling any desire to finish fixing his display.

Yami sighed, "I know he would have too grandpa." Yami said before shaking his head, he missed his twin brother terribly, but there was nothing he could do about it. Yugi had disappeared while walking home from school one afternoon five years ago, vanished without a trace. Yami always had blamed himself for his brother's disappearance, insisting that if he'd walked home with Yugi that it wouldn't have happened.

Solomon pulled Yami into a comforting embrace. No one other than the two of them knew about what had happened, though occasionally Yami's friends from college would wonder about why Yami was so sad sometimes, and despite asking several times neither Solomon or Yami had ever given them an answer. After a few minutes Yami and Solomon reluctantly released each other and Yami wiped his eyes which had begun to tear up.

"I probably should be going, don't want to be late." Yami said. Solomon nodded and with that being said Yami turned and headed out the front door.

Yami walked into the lecture hall and plopped down into his seat silently, trying his best to ignore his friends bickering. However, one thing Bakura said managed to catch Yami's attention.

"Yami, check it out, that kid over there looks just like you." Bakura said pointing to a boy with tri-color hair very similar to Yami's own who had just walked into the lecture hall.

Yami felt his blood run cold,_ that boy looks just like Yugi. How is that possible? _ Yami thought as he found himself rising to his feet and making his way across the lecture hall towards the boy who looked so much like his brother.

Yami walked up to the boy who was pulling out everything that he would need to be prepared for the lecture.

"Yugi." Yami said quietly, though just loud enough for the boy to hear him. Yami watched as the boy stiffened.

"I don't know who you think you are but I'm..." the boy began before looking up and locking his amethyst eyes with Yami's own Crimson, "Yami?" the boy asked, clearly shocked.

Yami nodded, not really being able to trust his voice. The boy jumped out of his chair and practically tackled Yami to the ground as he proceeded to attempt to hug Yami to death. "Oh Yami I've missed you so so so so SO much." Yugi said.

"I've missed you too Yugi." Yami said as he hugged his brother back. After a few minutes the two separated, both wiping tears from their eyes, unable to believe that they were really seeing each other again. Once they had let go of each other Yami decided that it was time he got some answers out of his brother.

"Yugi, where have you been all this time? What happened to you?" Yami asked.

Yugi just smiled at Yami, "I'll tell you after class Yami, because this'll take me way to long to explain to you now." Yugi said.

"Alright Yugi, but at least can you come and sit with me and my friends?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami and could tell that he didn't want to be away from his brother, and Yugi could understand exactly how he felt. "Sure Yami." Yugi replied before he picked up his books and followed Yami over to where Yami had been sitting.

"Yami, dude, what's with the runt?" Marik asked when he saw Yugi following him. What Marik wasn't counting on was Yami grabbing him by the throat.

"You say that again Marik, and so help me I. Will. End. You." Yami said before he dropped Marik back into his seat.

"Gees Yami, take a joke man." Marik grumbled, while rubbing his neck. Yami glared at him for a second longer before signaling for Yugi to sit in the open seat next to him.

"Yami, you didn't have to be so mean about it, I mean you and I both know that I've been called much worse." Yugi said.

Yami glanced at Yugi, "It may have been awhile but you can't have forgotten that everyone who I ever found out had dared to insult you or hurt you got the crap kicked out of them. Yugi, that hasn't changed." Yami said with a smile.

"So, Yami who is this, an old love interest that you got reunited with." Bakura asked with a sneer.

Yami and Yugi both gaped at him. "Don't be a pervert Bakura, Yugi's my brother, my twin brother." Yami said.

"Brother?! Since when do you have a brother?" Marik and Bakura asked.

"Since, oh I don't know, the day I was born." Yami said, which made Yugi laugh.

"Yami, if he's really your brother how come we've never heard about him, let alone met him before today?" Marik asked.

Yami immediately got quiet and instead chose to focus his attention on his notebook.

"Yami?" Bakura asked, not missing his friends odd behavior.

"Bakura, Marik just drop it. It's none of your business." Yami said, and nothing else was said because the professor walked into the class room and began his lecture, though Yami was only half listening his mind buzzing with questions about his brother's sudden reappearance, why was he back now? And was however took him all those years ago going to come after him again? Yami's attention was drawn to his brother when the door to the lecture hall had suddenly been opened and another figure, also who had tri-color hair walked in, Yami saw the way Yugi stiffened, as well as slide down lower into his seat in an attempt to hide himself. The man looked over to where Yami and Yugi were sitting, locked eyes with Yugi for a moment before he turned and walked back out of the room.

The professor, who had momentarily stopped his lecture when the doors had banged open, shrugged before continuing on as if nothing had happened obviously thinking it was a new student who was trying to find their class. Yami noticed that Yugi was shaking slightly.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami whispered. Yugi glanced up at Yami and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother burying his face into Yami's chest, crying. Yami rubbed soothing circles on Yugi's back in an attempt to comfort him. "Yugi, do you want to leave the lesson, so you can..." Yami began only for Yugi to cut him off.

"No, if I leave he'll, he'll get me. Please, I don't want to go back Yami." Yugi said between sobs before he buried his face once more into Yami's chest.

"No one going to take you away from me again Yugi. I promise." Yami said, and that was indeed a vow Yami intended to keep.

A/N: just testing the waters with this, to see what kind of a response it gets. I'll continue if I get enough of a response. Sorry if the beginning seemed kind of rushed, but I needed it to happen like that for the rest of the story to play out, and without the early part with Solomon and Grandpa none of it would have made any sense. Please, read and review. I would love to hear what you all think of this.


	2. here's what happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...(is it just me or do these disclaimer things get kind of tiresome...I mean everyone knows that none of us are arrogant enough to even attempt to claim that we own Yu-Gi-Oh...because, lets face it if we did then we wouldn't be posting out stuff on here.)

Chapter 2

Dr. Shadii's Egyptian History class was unfortunately over quicker than either Yami or Yugi would have liked. Yami sighed and stood up and noticed that Yugi had yet to stand up.

"Yugi, whats wrong?" Yami asked noting how Yugi was still acting funny and had been ever since that student had walked into the wrong classroom.

"N-nothings wrong Yami." Yugi said as he slowly got to his feet.

Yami gave Yugi a look that clearly said, 'I know your lying to me, so why don't you save us both the trouble and just tell me the truth already.'

Yugi glanced around the lecture hall, his eyes resting on the door at the back of the room for a moment longer than the rest of the room. "Say, Yami is there any way out of this room other than that door?" Yugi asked.

Yami quirked an eyebrow, Yugi's question was...random, to say the least. "Well, there's the teachers entrance which goes into a basement section of the building which has doors to all the lecture halls as well as some storage rooms and an Archaeology lab. We could go through there. Why?" Yami said.

"Good, lets go." Yugi said as he quickly grabbed his brothers wrist and pulled him towards that door.

"Might I ask why Yugi?" Yami asked once Yugi had managed to drag him through the door.

"Because I'd like a little bit more time to talk to you before I disappear again." Yugi said, "I'd like to at least tell you where I've been and what happened to me five years ago."

"Wait, what do you mean disappear again?" Yami asked, panic filling him.

"If I go out the main door to this lecture hall, I'll be gone for who knows how long...maybe forever, but if I can avoid that for a little while I can buy us some time." Yugi explained, "Now, is there any place we can talk where we won't be overheard...or bothered?"

"We can go to the Arch. Lab, no one ever really goes there besides me, and I have a key." Yami said fishing a key out of his pocket.

"Then lets go." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and led Yugi to the lab, once they had gotten to the door Yami unlocked it and the two walked inside before Yami closed the door once again. Once the two had sat down Yami turned to Yugi, "Alright, now I believe you said that you were going to explain some things to me." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "Alright I guess it would probably be best if I started at the beginning."

Yami smirked slightly, "And here I thought it was best to start at the middle, then jump to the end, then go to the beginning, throwing in details at random unrelated times." Yami said sarcastically which earned him a light punch on the arm from his brother.

"Anyway," Yugi said, rolling his eyes slightly. "I was walking home from school, you couldn't come with me because you were stuck going to that meeting with the track team...something about an upcoming meet. I was about halfway home when..."

-Flashback-

Yugi was walking by an alley when he heard a voice he dreaded.

"Well, well well would you look at that its little Yugi, all by his lonesome without his brother to protect him." Ushio, the biggest and worse bully in his school sneered at Yugi.

"L-l-leave me A-a-alone Ushio" Yugi said as he continued to back away from the bully.

"Leave you alone? I think not, its not often your without your brother. So I say its high time I give you the ass kicking that you are soundly over due for." Ushio said, cracking his knuckles.

Yugi turned on his heels and began to run, knowing that if he could only get to the Game Shop he'd be safe. Unfortunately Yugi only took three steps before Ushio grabbed him and dragged him into the alley. Ushio harshly threw Yugi against the wall, making Yugi cry out in pain. Ushio pulled back his fist and prepared to punch Yugi when, someone harshly said.

"You lay one finger on him and Ra help you it will be the last thing you ever do."

Both Yugi and Ushio turned to see who it was that had found them. For a second Yugi thought that it was his brother, because it looked pretty much exactly like him...but it wasn't, Yugi could tell it wasn't and that became even more apparent when his 'savior' stepped into the light revealing tan skin not pale like Yami's.

However Ushio didn't notice this one, slight difference. "And what will you do if I don't Mouto?" Ushio said before he harshly kneed Yugi in the ribs. Making Yugi double over in pain.

The strangers eyes narrowed. "You will regret that Mortal." He hissed before he lunged forward grabbing Ushio by the throat and harshly throwing him against the wall on the opposite side of the alley with so much force that Yugi could hear some of Ushio's bones break on contact. The stranger then down next to Ushio and for a second nothing happened. Then Ushio started screaming and writhing in pain. The stranger slowly straightened up before walking over to where Yugi was crotched on the ground.

"Are you alright Little One?" the stranger asked.

Yugi slowly nodded his head, before he quickly got to his feet and tried to run out of the alley. However the stranger grabbed his wrist, stopping his escape.

"And just where do you think your going?" the stranger asked.

"H-h-home." Yugi stuttered.

The stranger smirked, an eerie smirk that sent shivers of fear down Yugi's spine before he said, "I think not Little One."

"What d-d-do you m-m-mean?" Yugi asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"What I mean..." the stranger began as he pulled Yugi closer to him, "is that you aren't going anywhere. I've been watching you for too long. Its time for you to come with me." the stranger said.

"No." Yugi said as he began to try to pull his wrist free, only he couldn't get it to budge.

The stranger's eyes flashed and then he said, "Sleep."

Yugi found himself struggling to keep his, suddenly heavy eyes open. But no matter how much he fought it, eventually sleep overcame him and the last thing Yugi saw before he gave up was the stranger smirking victoriously.

-End Flashback-

"And when I woke up I was in a dark room lying on a bed with crimson sheets. I was alone for a few minutes, but then the stranger came back. Apparently I was in his room. He told me that his name was Atemu...and that I was supposedly his mate, and that I was to spend the rest of eternity by his side. At first I refused to have anything to do with him...and I don't know how many times I tried to escape. But, eventually I just gave up, and I submitted to what Atemu wanted. And thats the way its been for the past five years. And before you ask, in Atemu's world being mated to someone is the same idea as being married, except its a...bit more complicated than that." Yugi finished for his gob smacked brother.

After Yami managed to pick his jaw up off the floor he asked, "What did you mean 'in Atemu's world?'"

Yugi sighed, he figured his brother would have asked that eventually, after all he wasn't stupid and it was an odd choice of words, so it stuck out. "Atemu's a demon Yami...actually he's the king of the demons. And from what I've learned since he took me he had been stalking me for months before he took me. And before you say it, there is nothing you can do Yami. Atemu will take me away again, you are powerless to stop him."

Yami gaped at his brother, that was not an answer he had been expecting at all, and then something clipped in Yami's mind. "That was who walked into the classroom earlier today." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, and he was mad because he saw me sitting so close to you. I'm going to have to explain to him that you're my brother...otherwise, Atemu might hurt you because of how close you were to me."

Yami looked at him for a moment, but before he could respond there was a knock on the door. Yami was about to go answer it but before he did Yugi grabbed his arm.

"Let me answer it Yami, its him...its Atemu." Yugi said.

A/N: And I think that this should be good for an update, and next chapter will be the long awaited encounter between Yami and Atemu. And, I hope this cleared up the question about this being listed as a 'romance' when Yugi and Yami were brothers...but, if not let me say that the pairing in this story is blindshipping (AtemuxYugi.) Yugi and Yami are listed as the characters though because Yami is a main character in this...Atemu's a bit more of a minor one.


	3. the fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi walked over to the door and opened to reveal..a tanned version of Yami. Yami was shocked at the resemblance between himself and this, this _demon_.

The demon narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Yugi before he spoke, "And just what are you doing down here Little One? I strictly remember telling you that you were to meet me as soon as class ended."

"I'm sorry Atemu, but I-I-I had to t-t-talk to Yami." Yugi stuttered, even after being around Atemu for five years seeing Atemu angry still scared him.

Atemu snapped his attention onto to Yami who was standing about a foot behind Yugi. "And what business do you have with my **mate **mortal?"

"Atemu, please...don't hurt Yami. He's my brother. I just wanted to tell him where I've been all these years. Him and my Grandfather never found out what had happened to me. Thats all Atemu, I swear." Yugi said.

Atemu glared at Yami for a moment longer before focusing his attention back onto Yugi. "Very well Little One, I trust you not to betray me." Atemu then reached towards Yugi to pull him close, however Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him away from Atemu.

"Keep your paws off my brother you you you monster." Yami snapped as he managed to get Yugi behind him.

Atemu narrowed his eyes until they were slits. "I will give you one warning mortal. Release my mate before I tear you limb from limb."

Yami glared back at Atemu, but he refused to let Yugi go. "No, I will not lose him again. Not after I finally get him back."

Atemu took a menacing step forward and Yami held his ground. Atemu grabbed Yami by the throat and pinned him up against the wall. Yami grabbed a hold of Atemu's hand and attempted to pry him off.

Yugi launched himself onto Atemu. "Please, Atemu let him go. Please, don't kill my brother." Yugi pleaded.

Atemu looked down at Yugi and began to loosen his grip on Yami's neck. Yami took this opportunity to take a deep breath before he harshly kicked Atemu below the belt, forcing Atemu to release him. He then quickly grabbed Yugi while Atemu was stunned for a moment and ran from the room knowing that they had a few seconds at the most before Atemu was after them again.

Yami glanced back at Yugi who was allowing himself to be dragged along and swore that no matter what it cost him be it his life, his soul anything he would keep Yugi safe and away from that demon.


	4. closure

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 4

Yami ran from the room dragging Yugi behind him. 'I have to get us away from here and fast...that kick to the groin isn't going to keep that Demon at bay for long.' Yami thought as he ran up the stairs two at a time.

Yami felt a quiver of fear when he heard a loud shriek that shook the entire building. 'He's coming...man I've got to move.'

Yami dragged Yugi out of the building and to the parking lot, he was extremely thankful that he had got to park up front today. Yami quickly jumped into the car. He turned and looked at Yugi who was standing there. "Come on Yugi, we've got to go, now. If we don't leave now he'll catch us." Yami said.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder and saw Atemu just exiting the building. Yami saw him as well, so he reached across his car, opened the passenger side door reached out grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him into the car and quickly shut the door. "Put your seat belt on." Yami said as he hit the gas and sped out of the parking lot. He could see the Demon fuming at him through his rear view mirror, the look Atemu was giving Yami told him that if Atemu got a hold of him there wasn't a force in existence that could keep him from ripping him to shreds.

Yami quickly drove to the Game Shop, jumped out of the car and said, "Come on Yugi, we have to get Grandpa and get out of here."

Yugi slowly followed Yami into the shop. 'Well, at least I get to see Grandpa again.'

Yami ran into the shop and said, "Grandpa we have to get out of here, now."

Grandpa looked up at Yami and was about to ask what on earth Yami was going on about, but froze when he caught sight of who was with Yami. Grandpa once he snapped out of it walked out from behind the counter and embraced Yugi.

"Yugi, where have you been all this time?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi opened his mouth to respond but Yami cut him off. "We don't have time for that right now, we have to go NOW, otherwise I'm dead and Yugi is going to be taken away again." Yami said.

Grandpa looked at Yami like he was out of his mind, "Yami just what are you..." Grandpa began only to stop when the front door banged open. All three turned to see a very pissed off Atemu in the door way. Yami immediately pushed Grandpa and Yugi behind him.

"You guys go out the back and I'll try to hold him off." Yami whispered.

Yugi quickly walked out from behind Yami and up to the enraged demon that was advancing on his brother. "Atemu calm down." Yugi said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist.

"Yugi, what are you doing? Get away from him!" Yami yelled as he took a step towards Yugi.

"Yami stay back, if you come any closer Atemu will kill you." Yugi said.

"So, what do you expect me to do Yugi? Stand back and do nothing while this monster takes you away from us again." Yami asked.

"Yami, you don't understand. Atemu loves me. And in his mind you're threatening me, so his instinct is to eliminate the threat. Yami, I really don't want Atemu to hurt you, but if you don't back down he will kill you." Yugi said.

Yami glared at Atemu, but did as Yugi said and did not come any closer.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa, five years ago when I was walking home from school I ran into Atemu, who isn't exactly human. He took me away with him and over the past five years I've fallen in love with him. Yami found out today he panicked and had been trying to keep me away from Atemu...who needless to say went ballistic. That about sums up what is going on." Yugi said.

Grandpa just kind of stared at Yugi for a moment before he shook his head, deciding that he really didn't want to know.

Yugi turned his attention back to Atemu, "We can go home Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu glared at Yami and Grandpa a moment longer before turning his attention onto Yugi. He nodded, "Alright beloved lets go." Atemu said softly.

"But, wait Ate, before we go...can you promise that we can come and visit occasionally. Yami and Grandpa are my family. And they're also family of the little one we have on the way. Our child deserves to know them." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded, "Very well we'll visit them occasionally...but just them and it will be for one night and while we visit you are not going to be out of my sight." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled and kissed Atemu on the cheek, "Thanks Ate...that means a lot to me."

And after that was said Yami and Grandpa watched as Yugi and Atemu vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"You know something?" Yami suddenly said.

"Whats that Yami?" Grandpa asked.

"Yugi leaving this time doesn't hurt as much." Yami said.

Grandpa chuckled, "Thats because you know what happened to him, before you didn't know where he was, whether he was alive or dead...or anything. So just knowing is enough to put your mind at rest."

Yami smiled, "True, though the promise of him visiting in the future helps too."

Grandpa just laughed.

A/N: And this I think concludes Demon Love...though I might write an epilogue. Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
